


Distracting Touches

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Spock has to cope with a nervous habit.





	Distracting Touches

Len liked to have something to do with his hands. He'd learned to hide it over the years, locking them behind his back, or keeping a glass in them while talking to others.

It didn't stop the habit fully, and now Spock was the one to pay the price.

Len, distracted by reading up on the fever that had been going through the crew, was using his free hand to idly trace patterns… on the back of Spock's hand.

The tender, light caresses of the fingers were very distracting to Spock, no matter how much he tried to blank out the sensory awareness. Then again, he most appreciated his partner when Len was being competent within his field, and the way he'd managed to quarantine the fever was more than proof of that.

One more stroke of the index and middle finger along the tendons of Spock's hand and the science officer decided he was only going to gain reprieve by moving. Yet, he did not want to upset Len or draw attention to the unconscious habit, having noted the tendency to suppress it among others.

"There is a human saying, Leonard, about all work and no play making one very dull. If I posit that this is not just a euphemism for lacking in being pleasurable company, and the second meaning of losing mental acuity applies, might I point out that you have read seven separate journals in the last two hours, including the time it took to seek them out?" 

As soon as he'd begun to speak, Len had turned his attention outward, something that gave Spock a very emotional reaction of warmth in his soul. He knew he should not, but… perhaps with a partner, it was allowable. After all, he'd glimpsed private moments of emotion between his mother and her stoic husband.

"What are you suggesting?" Len asked, but he put down the journal pad, and stretched, which took the distraction fully away.

"That it is close to the hour of rest, and perhaps putting the time until that point to use with distractions might prove fruitful to your research when you return to it in the morning." 

Spock found the way the smile slowly dawned on Len's face to be a fascinating thing, and knew his emotive reaction to it was atavistic, yet he did not care to call it out in himself. 

"I find that to be a fascinating offer, Spock," Len said in a slight deeper, more resonant tone as his mind turned away from the intellectual to the sensual.

Spock rose, heading toward the bedroom, followed by his partner, his chosen mate. That those fingers, so skilled and sure, would soon be tracing his body was not without its merits. A release of the physical eased the mental capabilities, after all.

And Len would never have to know how distracting he had been, keeping his partner from gloating or being embarrassed by the nervous habit.

In all ways, Spock won this time.


End file.
